The Boy I Hate
The Boy I Hate 'is a steamy romance book released on March 22, 2018. Summary ''To get to your BFF's wedding, you'll have to drive from sunny California all the way to her luxury getaway in New York... with her totally off-limits and drop-dead gorgeous older brother, Tristan! Chapters '''Chapter 1: Buckle Up For The Ride! To get to your BFF's wedding, you'll have to drive from sunny California all the way to her luxury getaway in New York... with her totally off-limits and drop-dead gorgeous older brother, Tristan! Chapter 2: Shifting Gears This isn't the first time you and Tristan have crossed paths... Chapter 3: Pop The Trunk There's a lot of baggage needing to be put away before this road trip can get started. Especially when Tristan looks at you that way... Chapter 4: Blown Fuse This shouldn't happen, but... will it? Chapter 5: Hit The Road So that's where you stand with Tristan... At least you know now, right? You have a boyfriend anyways. Chapter 6: Fender Bender All your memories of Tristan, Renee, and Steven come crashing down at once, sending your heart racing in every direction. Chapter 7: Under The Hood Something about Tristan's attitude gives you a glimpse into what changed between you all those years ago. Is he just a playboy, or is there something more behind those deep blue eyes? Chapter 8: Revving the Engine The tension between you and Tristan is about to reach a boiling point. Chapter 9: Check Engine Light Tristan's hurting, and you're the only one around to help. Chapter 10: On A Dime Just who is Tristan Montgomery anyways? One minute you're his world, and next you're just his little sister's best friend. It's time you got an answer! Chapter 11: Backseat Driver Tristan is getting under your skin in the worst of ways, but you aren't heading for the hills just yet! Chapter 12: Flooded When everything feels like it's falling apart, only one person will stand firm and be there for you. 'Chapter 13: Offroad' Tristan sends you swerving and you struggle to keep control of yourself. You're feeling intoxicated, but is it the drinks or Tristan making you sway? Chapter 14: Lemon Can you salvage what's left of the spark between you and Tristan? Chapter 15: Test Drive Your dynamic with Tristan has changed. Is it everything you dreamed of, or a nightmare in the making? Chapter 16: Bumper to Bumper You're growing closer to Tristan, but he always seems just out of reach. Will you ever bridge the gap between you? Chapter 17: Traffic Jam 72 hours seemed like a punishment, but now, you almost wish it could go by a little slower... Chapter 18: Ten and Two The pressure's on! Try to stay composed when you finally face your biggest fear. Chapter 19: Put the Brakes On You'll have to fight to keep it together in front of Renee ''— but it might be hard with Tristan all over you every chance he gets! '''Chapter 20: Hit and Run' You're the life of the party, but so is Tristan... will you both resist the charms of the gorgeous guests hanging all over you, or will a new romance steal the show? Chapter 21: Chop Shop Stealing bits and pieces of Tristan's time and heart wherever you can makes for risky business. Chapter 22: Pedal to the Metal This is it. Your plan is crashing and burning all around you! How can you hide your relationship with Tristan from Renee any longer?! Chapter 23: Dead Heat After today, the next chapter of your life will begin. After the toasts end and the cake is gone, nothing will be the same. Chapter 24: One For The Road Now is your chance to finally talk to Tristan. But what he says may surprise you. Chapter 25: Victory Lap Your life, on your terms. Your own happily ever after. And no one can take it from you. Chapter 26: Crossroads A few special moments between you and Tristan, after all the dust has settled. What will the future bring? Trivia * Originally, the book is based on the novel of the same name. https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/35792291-the-boy-i-hate * ''Chapter 26 ''is a bonus chapter that was released on May 24, 2018, along with ''Chapter 21 ''of Hades' Daughter. References Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Taylor Sullivan